Angels hidden
by Alexandra luna
Summary: she is diffrent and she isnt like the others of her kind yet she knows what to do when faced with war against the humans...  i am sorry ive only done one chapter... more is coming... also the name might change it isnt planned or anything  thank you!


_What does it mean to be divine? For what is divine? People hear this word and it does nothing. But when Alexandra hears this word…_

_It opens a brand new world to her. _

_I'm Alexandra. And this is my story. My story of my life… and my nature_.

**Angel's hidden **

ALexandra has always been my name from the start. Most people call me Alex, a shorter version of my name. I am only 14 but tomorrow is my birthday. Which was good because I was bored of being the same age as always. My birthday falls on an amazing day… so I found out a few days ago.

My grandma came home from church, she was staying with us for a little while, I guess you could say it is for a holiday. She was talking about the day, I was born… she said the date and that it was important. Ma was behind her, her face creased as worriedness washed over her skin. She was a brown haired person, curly not straight. She got it from my grandma. Both amazing people, never a moment in my life they didn't make me smile, even when I was down. Grandma was starting to freak us out, but before I could know what was going on my ma told me to go outside.

Now though was the day before it, which I find really exciting. My ma was all I had left, we didn't speak to my grandma or grandpa. My dad left us when I was only 10 years of age. So really I only had my ma and she had me. Ma was an average height person, and had long brown hair, her eyes were dark brown, ma's smile shone everyday brightening the day, and she was always cheerful and brought the sun out. I can never remember what my pa looked like. I've never really tried to remember, mum says like an angel but that is impossible. A man who abandons his family is not an angel, no matter what the reason is. I, on the other hand, do not look anything like my ma, but my pa is a different thing. Apparently I had the same angelic features as my pa. My hair was red, not bright, but I love it. eyes were bright blue, bright as the sun, but blue.

It was early in the morning, sadly on a Thursday, school was starting only in an hour meaning one thing, I was late up once again. ma was going to kill me. I rushed into the bathroom. Finishing in the shower, I looked into the mirror at my eyes, every day, the day before my birthday; my eyes become even brighter and are sparkling… literally. I don't mind. My ma always said it made me look amazing, which I always thought was impossible; it made me look like a freak. I mean, who would have sparkling eyes which are as bright as the sun and are blue, crystal blue. While looking in the mirror I was deciding what to do with my hair. I always have it down but to be honest I wanted something special for today, but I don't know why. In the end I put it up in to a ponytail, with two little strands hanging down on the side of my face. Confidence is what my ma would say. Confidence is of the essence.

Ma kept calling to me while I was finishing getting dressed. Lately I had been arriving to school late; it was only like an hour. I didn't mean to be late; I don't know why I am late. I kept rushing around every day and in the end time rushes ahead of me. Once I was done I ran downstairs waiting for ma to yell at me for being late again. Though to my surprise she didn't, she was to enclosed in her book. I didn't see the book tittle, but it looked like a good book.

I rushed of starting walking to school. The sun was shining, wind blowing. Trees dancing, speaking to me at the same time. Children younger than me running around while parents talked on the way to school. Everything looked so normal. People talking, children laughing, dogs running around. Clouds were forming as the seconds went by. Threatening to rain down its fire, while the only light you could see was the sun, forcing its light against the monstrous darkness.


End file.
